TMNT: A VERY HUMANE PROBLEM
by Leofangirl
Summary: Leo has gotten hit with the Kraang's latest weapon and blacks out. He comes to and finds that something big has changed. Something very big.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

* * *

Leo had always secretly wondered what being a human would be like. April had told him a lot about what a normal teenage kids do: High School, movies, hanging out with friends at a cafe, or just lounging around at their house watching TV or doing their homework. He was considering disguising himself as a human for one day and just do whatever. He already had his disguise ready, so all he had to do was just wait until Fall or Winter so that his disguise wouldn't be conspicuous. His gangster outfit wasn't his style. He just used it when he needed to get into a Purple Dragon base without attracting attention. As Fall drew closer, he began making plans about what he would do, when and where he would go. Before he knew it, it was November, close to his day on the town. On the night before the special day, Leo and his brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo, were headed for a Kraang base. They had received word of a testing of the Kraang's latest weapon. As usual, they got in without getting spotted. _Why do we even bother being stealthy?_ Leo thought. _We could just waltz right in and they wouldn't notice. "_Whoa, that weapon is huge! Don, what is that Thing?" He whispered to the genius beside him. "I don't know, Leo, but, knowing the Kraang, it's not good." Don replied as the aliens started powering up their weapon. "That which is known as the final test of the new weapon is beginning. Kraang, is everything that which is known as ready for that which is known as the experiment?" "Affirmative, Kraang." "Let's do this, guys." Leo said as he jumped down to stop the weapon. Unfortunately, he miscalculated his jump and landed in front of the weapon just as the Kraang finished powering it up. All Leo knew was there was a blinding flash of light, then he was out cold. He came to with Don asleep in a chair next to him. He got up and went to brush his teeth and start today's training. He yawned as he entered and headed to the sink. He opened his eyes and nearly screamed aloud with fright. He was a human!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

* * *

Leo had always secretly wondered what being a human would be like. April had told him a lot about what a normal teenage kids do: High School, movies, hanging out with friends at a cafe, or just lounging around at their house watching TV or doing their homework. He was considering disguising himself as a human for one day and just do whatever. He already had his disguise ready, so all he had to do was just wait until Fall or Winter so that his disguise wouldn't be conspicuous. His gangster outfit wasn't his style. He just used it when he needed to get into a Purple Dragon base without attracting attention. As Fall drew closer, he began making plans about what he would do, when and where he would go. Before he knew it, it was November, close to his day on the town. On the night before the special day, Leo and his brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo, were headed for a Kraang base. They had received word of a testing of the Kraang's latest weapon. As usual, they got in without getting spotted. _Why do we even bother being stealthy?_ Leo thought. _We could just waltz right in and they wouldn't notice. "_Whoa, that weapon is huge! Don, what is that Thing?" He whispered to the genius beside him. "I don't know, Leo, but, knowing the Kraang, it's not good." Don replied as the aliens started powering up their weapon. "That which is known as the final test of the new weapon is beginning. Kraang, is everything that which is known as ready for that which is known as the experiment?" "Affirmative, Kraang." "Let's do this, guys." Leo said as he jumped down to stop the weapon. Unfortunately, he miscalculated his jump and landed in front of the weapon just as the Kraang finished powering it up. All Leo knew was there was a blinding flash of light, then he was out cold. He came to with Don asleep in a chair next to him. He got up and went to brush his teeth and start today's training. He yawned as he entered the bathroom and headed to the sink. He opened his eyes and nearly screamed aloud with fright. He was a human!

Chapter two

* * *

It seemed impossible, but there he was with a human body. His green skin was now slightly tan, his shell nonexistent. His mask was a headband that held back his spikey dark brown hair. He wore a blue t-shirt underneath a pale green sweatshirt. On his legs he wore a pair of slightly green jeans. He had basically the same face as before, except now it was a human face. He went down to get breakfast and start his daily training. he turned and started to leave, but paused when he saw his sleeping brother, the purple clad genius. Aw_, shell _he thought, I_ probably really scared them and knowing Don, he worked all night, trying to figure out what happened. _He smiled as his thoughts went to all that Donatello meant to the team. He thought of the time when he had pneumonia. Don told him later what all had happened while he was out. He gave Don a blanket and left for the kitchen. He was preparing oatmeal when a slightly panicked voice screamed. "Mikey, quiet-"

"He knows my name!"Mikey yelled, thoroughly freaked out. The commotion had woke everyone up by now

"Hey, freak show, be quiet, will ya? Some people just wanna ... wanna ... who are you?" Raph asked.

"OK, everyone. Let's all just calm down. I will explain everything while we are eating." Everyone still looked confused, but no more questions were asked until they all were served.

"I think now would be a good time to explain yourself, Leonardo." Master Splinter said with obvious curiosity.

"Leo?!" The red, purple and orange clad turtles shouted in unison. "How?!" Don asked. "You got shot, then you just collapsed. I couldn't figure anything out at all with the blood test."

"You did a blood test? Wow. Anyway, I woke up like this this morning. Sorry to have scared you all like that."

"So, Leo, uh, what do you want to do now that you're a human?"

" ... Honestly, I don't know yet. Right now, breakfast sounds amazing. Then I want to visit April, then go shopping or something." He did. Within the hour, he stood on her fire escape, knocking on her window. Soon a young redheaded woman in a yellow t-shirt over a gray long sleeved shirt with jean shorts on top of black leggings came out onto the balcony. A few awkward moments later ...

"Do I know you? Cause you look really familiar ... wait ... no way! LEO?!"

"Hey, April. I was just as surprised as you to find myself like this when I woke up. I was going to go shopping or something in a little bit, but I don't know where any stores are."

"First, you need shoes." April said, chuckling. "There's a shoe store not too far from here. I could take you in a hour or so."Leo hadn't noticed, but he was completely barefoot.

"Thanks, April. I have some training to do while I wait."

"Sounds great. I have homework to do. I'll shoot you a text when I'm done."April knew she would have to give her friend a tour, but she didn't mind a whole lot. She would do anything for the guys, Anything they needed her to.

"Thanks again. Bye."Training was hard that day, but he didn't care. He liked a challenge every now and again. Before he knew it, April's text came."I'm off, guys. See ya in a little bit."

"Where are you going?"Donnie asked.

"April's going to show me where some good stores are."Leo replied, not seeing the hurt look Don gave the floor as Leo left. He met her just outside her apartment building. While they walked down the block he told her about last night. She listened, fascinated. At about the point the story was done, they had reached a brick building with a big NB on the front. The bell above the door chimed as they entered. Leo tried not to look too surprised, so he gazed around, pretending to be looking for a specific shoe. He needed one that had good traction, didn't look dorky, and was as quiet as possible.

"So do I tell the guy at the front what kind of shoe I'm looking for or what?"He whispered.

"Yea, you tell him what properties you want your shoe to have, and he'll tell which kind to look for."April replied, looking for shoes of her own. She was planning to join her school's running team soon, and needed running shoes. Leo went to the front.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you carry any shoes that have good traction, and aren't too heavy?"

"Sure do. All the way to the back you'll find the Ghost 3's. They're the kind you want."

"Thank you, sir."He headed toward the back, looking for Ghost 3's while he went. he found a pair and tried them on. Little too small. He looked for a pair in the next size up. He found the shoes that fit him the best and some sock to boot. He bought them with some money that Splinter had given him. Thankfully, they had chosen the time of the year when stores are trying to clear their stores to make room for a new shipment, so the shoes weren't expensive. Next, they went to a food court. While they ate, they talked about what movies were in the theater two floors up in the mall. "Man of Steel seems interesting, but I would like to see Thor 2."

"When is it showing?"

"We can go find out. They display the show times at the front of the theater."After the movie, Leo returned home in time for his nighttime training run. Don approached with a small pistol.

"This should turn you back, if you want to do it now, or whenever."

"I'll use it after the run tonight. Thanks, Don."

"Whatever you need, bro."The four turtles ran over the rooftops of much of the city that night. When they returned, Leo picked up the pistol. He looked at everyone. They watched as he shot himself in the arm. Again he collapsed. He woke up the next morning, put his pads and mask back on. He went down and made scrambled eggs.

"There's the turtle we all know and love!" Mikey said when he got up.

"Good to be back, Mikey. Good to be back."

_THE END_

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION. HOPE YOU LIKE. JUST AN IDEA. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.**


End file.
